


Teyla in Atlantis

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: Drawesome, Digital Art, Gen, Portraits, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Teyla in a happy mood.





	Teyla in Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Dreamwidth Drawesome community's current challenge - to finish a WIP. I'd made one attempt before at this portrait of Teyla but it hadn't worked out, so I redid it from scratch. Painted with watercolours and Indian ink.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/827c/0qi5bwpnlrq1233zg.jpg)

 


End file.
